


do you know who i am?

by shellpuns



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Internal Conflict, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellpuns/pseuds/shellpuns
Summary: a small oneshot about shadows first initial contemplations when he woke up after crashing into earth, unknowingly regenerating after certain death
Kudos: 9





	do you know who i am?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe do u get the title its bc THIS IS WHO I AM haha hehe hoho huhu h

A hazy name, a hazy voice, a hazy vision. Nothing was coming back to him properly.

_ Take care of what?- who IS Shadow? _

_ _

His half conscious mind raced, a small shake turned into a tremble as he forced himself to sit up before he faded out of the world those awake would dwell upon. 

_ How long have I been here?  _ ** _How_ ** _ did I get here? _

Clouds that dipped into the horizon slowly faded and dissipated at its ends, like it were the calm before the storm that reserved the northern sky’s troposphere ceiling; dark masses of cloud- swirled, and owning a volatile red hue. Yet again, he didn’t know who he was, or where he was.

The hedgehog pulled himself out of the crater by his weakened, trembling arms, swinging his leg to the ground level in order to gain more leverage. A swift execution of fully pulling himself onto tattered terrain caused him to wince at all the tense jerking of his already-sore limbs and muscles. It feels like he was thrown into a  _ building  _ or something.

_ Did something bad happen? Was it my fault? What AM I, anyways? Are there other people here…? And- would they like me? _

He was just processing nonsense at this point. He didn’t know what was going on, not even what he should be questioning right now. So he just questioned  _ everything  _ that came to mind first; there was nothing else to do while he was working on his attempt at recovering enough to get on his feet.

Staring up at the warped, ever-changing clouds, his hands pressed against the rough, dirtied stone in an attempt to push himself upright. That was the first step of it all.

It wasn’t that hard, just a bit painful, but clearly not hard. He cradled the side of his head with his left hand and let out a disgruntled groan.

_ I should be looking for someone...but- who? _

His memories haunted him, only because they were gone. They were present, but they weren’t at once. He can’t remember _ —  _ but it feels like he already has. What in the  **world ** was going on with him?

He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know where he was, what happened, or who he was. His lack of memory latched onto his conscious like a starving leech, consuming all the time he had to think with only unpleasant recollections of  _ only  _ the fact that he wouldn’t be able to recollect anything else. He didn’t know anything.

But he was going to learn, he was going to find out.

The amnesiac hedgehog shifted to a weak kneel, planting his hand against his knee to support himself enough to stand up. A wobble ensued shortly before being eliminated by his regained balance.

Brushing his bare hands against his chest, he winced yet again. It was like he had burns  _ all over  _ his body. But why?

His head pulsed with a sudden shooting pain, barely remaining staggering and wobbling on his feet as he gripped at his quills in agony, just barely receiving a...vision? Was it a hallucination?

_ What WAS that?! Why did everything go so bright for a moment...? _

_ ...Who was that figure of gold? _

And within that moment of regaining what felt like a destined sense of reinvented memory, he knew there was something to be done. Stumbling towards a tree, he leaned against it and folded his arms in frustration that didn’t dare lack at least a sliver of determination.

_ Shadow...why does that name- and that voice- haunt me? Who am I, anyways? _

And then, a rapid flash of occurrences right before him. It was real; and before he knew what was going on, he was given a new purpose. A mission.

**He ** was Shadow the Hedgehog, and he knew what he wanted- no,  _ had  _ to do to find out who he was.

_ And may god be  _ ** _damned _ ** _ if anyone was going to stop me. _

**Author's Note:**

> im tired. thank you for read.


End file.
